1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiving terminal, and in particular, to a method of providing a recordable time according to remaining memory capacity when recording digital broadcasting and a terminal therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital broadcasting is a broadcasting service for providing a high resolution, high sound quality, and a better service to users by replacing conventional analog broadcasting. Recently, accompanying the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology, people have been greatly interested in a digital broadcasting service to watch digital broadcasting even while moving. In particular, people have been greatly interested in a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service using a mobile terminal.
A terminal having a DMB function provides a recording function by which broadcasting can be recorded while watching the broadcasting. Thus, a user can store desired broadcasting data if necessary using the terminal. A method of recording broadcasting to store digital broadcasting data desired by the user is almost the same as a method of recording conventional broadcasting using an analog signal. For example, there is a method of storing digital broadcasting data by setting reserved recording in advance or by a user directly controlling a storage device.
As described above, in a method of recording broadcasting by a user pressing a specific key among the conventional broadcasting recording methods, if there remains some memory capacity, a terminal starts to perform a storing process, and when there exists no more memory space, the terminal forcibly ends the storing process. Accordingly, scenes desired by the user may not be recorded. Likewise, since the user cannot know how much recordable time remains, when the user wants to store important scenes or set reserved recording, the user cannot help but manually determine when the recording starts and ends and approximately perform the recording.
As described above, in order for a conventional terminal having the DMB function to store broadcasting data, it must include a high-performance multimedia module. Furthermore, it is limited to store broadcasting data desired by a user due to a memory having limited capacity. In addition, although the user can determine remaining memory capacity, since the amount of broadcasting data to be stored varies according to broadcasting programs in reality, the user cannot determine remaining recordable time. That is, for the user to record desired broadcasting the user cannot help but determine whether the recording starts by predicting whether the broadcasting can be fully recorded.